Particular embodiments generally relate to a dual output direct current (DC)-to-DC regulator.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A charge pump is a DC-to-DC converter that uses capacitors to create either a higher or lower voltage output. Charge pumps use switches to control different connections for the capacitors. For example, in a first phase, a flying capacitor is connected to a voltage supply to charge the flying capacitor. In a second phase, the flying capacitor is disconnected from the voltage supply and connected to a second capacitor at an output. Charge then flows from the flying capacitor to the second capacitor, which increases the voltage across the second capacitor. The above process between the first phase and the second phase continues at a pre-determined frequency. The process regulates the output voltage across the second capacitor to maintain the output voltage a desired level.
The charge pump regulates the output voltage at a single output. However, if multiple outputs are required, then an additional flying capacitor, an additional output capacitor, and an additional set of switches are needed to regulate the second output. This may be an inefficient use of integrated circuit (IC) chip area.